Numb
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Wonwoo tahu kesalahan besar yang pernah ia perbuat sangat fatal. Kesalahan yang berpengaruh besar atas perubahan drastis sosok Mingyu yang dulunya berpribadi ramah dan hangat, kini menjadi iblis tak berperasaan... Meanie/GyuWon/Mingyu x Wonwoo & Seventeen's Member. YAOI! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Wonwoo menunduk dalam. Sejak kedatangannya ke rumah megah ini, pemuda cantik yang berdiri menghadapnya ini terus memandangnya. Dengan ekspresi tidak suka yang kentara.

Kedatangannya ke mansion mewah ini memang tidak di harapkan. Ia tahu jelas akan hal itu.

"Kau－" Kim Jeonghan melayangkan tatapan bahwa dirinya terganggu atas kehadiran pemuda Jeon tersebut. "－kehadiranmu sangat tidak di harapkan di rumah ini.." tuturnya dingin.

Wonwoo bergeming. Bibirnya bahkan terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar merespon perkataan pemuda cantik itu. Ia masih menunduk dalam. Wonwoo tahu jelas seberapa besarnya rasa benci keluarga Mingyu terhadapnya.

Jeonghan merasa geram. Pemuda itu tidak merespon perkataannya sama sekali, membuat emosinya sedikit tersulut. "Kau beruntung yang berada di rumah hanya aku. Karena jika Mom mengetahui kau berada disini, aku berani bertaruh beliau akan mengusirmu detik itu juga." suaranya terdengar dingin dan penuh kebencian. "Jadi, dengan hormat aku memintamu untuk segera pergi."

Dengan segala keberaniannya, Wonwoo mengangkat kepala. Menatap lurus tepat pada mata Jeonghan. "Maaf... Aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku akan menunggu Mingyu menjemputku." sahutnya lirih.

Jeonghan berdecih. "Kau cukup menggelikan rupanya, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku tahu itu." balas Wonwoo spontan. Ia bisa melihat mata indah yang tengah menatapnya itu berkilat marah.

"Tidakkah ada setitik saja rasa malu pada dirimu, heh?"

"Aku tahu aku pernah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tapi－aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.."

Kening Jeonghan berkerut samar. Senyum meremehkan menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Memperbaiki? Memperbaiki apa? Menata ulang sistem saraf Mingyu untuk lebih mengerikan dari yang sekarang? Oh! Entah kata apa yang pas untuk di berikan pada pemuda sebaik dirimu ini, Wonwoo." ucapnya lembut. Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Tanpa menyadari jika perkataannya berhasil menusuk Wonwoo tepat di hati.

Wonwoo merasakannya. Nyeri yang luar biasa pada hati terdalamnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak berniat sama sekali untuk membela diri atas perkataan pedas yang Jeonghan layangkan. Memang, hal itu pantas ia dapatkan.

Jeonghan bersedekap. "Kau bisa melakukan segala hal yang kau inginkan. Sungguh aku sedikit iri. Bahkan－menjadikan Mingyu 'iblis' seperti menjentikkan jari bagimu." lanjutnya lagi. Yang lagi-lagi berhasil menusuk Wonwoo untuk kesekian kali.

Melihat Wonwoo yang hanya diam membuat Jeonghan semakin emosi. Berbicara dan melihat Wonwoo disini hanya akan membuatnya semakin jijik, maka dari itu ia langsung melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul pemuda Jeon itu agar beranjak pergi.

Tetapi saat kepalan tangannya hampir menyentuh wajah manis itu, seseorang menahan lengannya dengan kuat. Bahkan ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya seperti akan remuk karena kuatnya cengkraman itu.

"Melukainya sekecil apapun, sama dengan mengundang peperangan denganku. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Jeonghan terdiam mendengar suara berat dengan nada berbahaya seseorang yang menahannya tadi. Ia hanya menatap sendu adiknya yang melangkah pergi sembari menyeret Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu..." bisiknya sendu.

－MW－

Mata perpaduan antara tajam dan sayu itu terus memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Menghela nafas berat, kemudian berjalan mendekat pada pemuda tersebut. "Mingyu.." panggilnya lembut.

"Hm." sang pemilik nama merespon singkat. Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya atau bahkan sekedar menolehkan kepala.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Wonwoo bertanya pelan setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Tidak terlalu." jawab Mingyu datar. Ia menoleh sekilas pada pemuda Jeon sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Ada apa?"

Helaan nafas berat kembali meluncur dari belah bibir tipis Wonwoo. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..."

Mingyu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian memberi gestur pada Wonwoo agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Wonwoo menurut. Lengan kekar Mingyu langsung melingkar pada pinggang ramping itu saat sang kekasih sudah berada di pangkuan.

Wonwoo hendak bersuara, tetapi bibirnya kembali merapat saat suara dering ponsel menggema di ruangan tempatnya berada. Tangan kurusnya bergerak, merapikan surai abu-abu Mingyu selagi pria itu mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"Jadi, kabar apa yang harus ku dengar, Choi?" Mingyu bertanya datar. Tetapi sesaat kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat naik ketika sang lawan bicara di seberang sana mengatakan hal yang membuat moodnya yang sempat down sedikit membaik. "Kau berhasil? Baiklah, kabari aku jika kau sudah melenyapkannya. Aku tutup."

Mingyu benar-benar menutup panggilan itu setelahnya. Meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelum mendongak guna menatap Wonwoo.

"Bisakah－kau hentikan semua ini?" Wonwoo berujar lirih.

Air wajah Mingyu kembali dingin. "Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini."

"Tapi－"

"Sekarang."

Perintah mutlak. Wonwoo mau tidak mau langsung beranjak lalu melangkah pergi dengan wajah sendu.

COMING SOON...

Sign; Cattaon Candy


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspirate by :**

 **VIXX－Error (Lyric)**  
 **Yakuza (Organinasi)**

 **[Backsong : VIXX－Error]**

Wonwoo berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. Baik rambut maupun wajah manisnya nampak kusut. Jam yang terletak pada meja nakas masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi.

Lelah dengan kegiatannya itu, akhirnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk. Setengah jam lalu saat dirinya terbangun, Wonwoo melihat sisi sebelah ranjang besarnya sama sekali tidak kusut. Bahkan bantal di sebelahnya masih sangat rapi, menandakan jika seorang pemuda yang harusnya berada disana tidak pulang semalaman.

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menahannya jadi aku melemparkan semuanya**_  
 _ **Aku menghapus semua emosiku**_  
 _ **Tapi aku tidak bisa menghapusmu**_  
 _ **Karena hatiku terlalu sedih**_

Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dirinya mengkhawatirkan Mingyu. Meskipun rasa khawatirnya itu tak beralasan. Sungguh, bukan hanya lima sampai sepuluh orang yang melindungi pria tampan itu, bahkan sampai ratus bahkan ribuan. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa resah lantaran Mingyu tak memberinya kabar.

'Apa Mingyu marah padaku?' batinnya muram.

Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya menjadi telentang. Menenggelamkan wajah pada permukaan bantal berlama-lama membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

Keping indahnya tanpa sengaja menangkap ponselnya yang terletak di samping jam weker di atas meja nakas. Mengambil benda pipih itu, dan berniat menghubungi Mingyu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata lelaki itu tengah sibuk dan terganggu karena ia menelepon.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang kekasih. Bagaimanapun respon Mingyu nantinya, ia tidak perduli.

Jemari lentik Wonwoo sudah menekan angka 1, speed dial yang sengaja ia buat untuk Mingyu. Tepat saat dirinya akan menekan tombol hijau, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar. Itu bukanlah Mingyu, karena lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu tidak pernah mengetuk pintu saat memasuki kamar mereka.

Takut sang pengetuk pintu menunggu terlalu lama, akhirnya Wonwoo merespon singkat setelah meletakkan ponselnya di ranjang. "Masuk."

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka. Menampilkan figur lelaki tampan dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap yang di tata membentuk poni. Choi Hansol.

Hansol membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda hormat. "Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, My Lord.." ucapnya tak enak hati.

Wonwoo meringis mendengar panggilan dari pria berkebangsaan amerika tersebut. Ia bukan Tuhan. Tetapi anggota 'Akuma' yang jumlahnya sampai ratusan ribu orang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Jujur saja, Wonwoo tidak menyukai panggilan itu.

"Tuan Kim Mingyu menyuruh Anda bersiap. Kita akan segera terbang ke Jepang. Beliau mengatakan akan sampai setengah jam lagi."

Kening Wonwoo berkerut samar. Terlihat jelas kebingungan terpancar dari matanya. "Jepang? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Hansol tidak langsung merespon. Ia ragu apakah dirinya harus mengatakan alasan mereka akan ke Jepang atau tidak. Melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang menuntut penjelasan, membuatnya mau tak mau memilih jujur. Selagi orang itu adalah Wonwoo, Mingyu pasti tidak mempermasalahkan.

"Apartement sebelumnya berhasil di lacak oleh Agen Rahasia tepat sebelum kami mem-bom tempat itu. Tuan Mingyu memutuskan untuk ke markas utama Akuma. Markas itu berada di Jepang.." Hansol menjelaskan dengan detail. Meskipun tak seluruhnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali bersuara ketika melihat pergerakan Hansol yang hendak berpamitan. "Hansol, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Hansol mengangguk. "Yes, My Lord.."

"Sebaiknya kau duduk disini." kata Wonwoo sembari menepuk lembut sisi tepi ranjang. "Aku merasa tidak enak membiarkanmu berdiri disana.."

Hansol refleks menggeleng singkat. Menolak secara halus agar pemuda Jeon tidak tersinggung. "Saya akan tetap berdiri disini, My Lord. Silakan tanyakan hal apa yang ingin Anda ketahui." sahutnya. Bukannya berniat tidak sopan karena menolak perintah pemuda tersebut, ia hanya tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman semisal Mingyu melihatnya terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafas ringan sesaat, lalu bertanya ragu. "Kenapa kita harus ke markas utama? Ah, maksudnya kenapa kita tidak pindah tempat saja. Semisal mencari apartement lain.."

Senyum tipis terukir apik pada wajah menawan Hansol. Pria di depannya ini terlampau lugu dalam bertutur kata. Tetapi, setidaknya ada seseorang yang cukup manis untuk ia lihat disini. Sungguh, semua anggota Akuma seluruhnya mempunyai sifat yang tak beda jauh. Dingin, datar, kejam, dan kaku. Dan sekarang Hansol patut bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah meletakkan Wonwoo di tengah-tengah kelamnya Akuma.

Wonwoo memandang Hansol yang tak kunjung menjawab. "Hansol?" panggilnya lembut.

Hansol tersentak kecil. "I'm sorry, My Lord.." ujarnya menyesal. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. "Markas utama adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak bisa di lacak oleh siapapun. Memang, kita bisa saja pindah apartement tanpa meninggalkan jejak, tetapi Tuan Mingyu memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas utama. Selain disana sangat aman, beliau juga harus mengurus sesuatu di Jepang."

Wonwoo terdiam. Dua tahun tinggal bersama, ternyata tak cukup untuknya mengenal Mingyu secara mendalam. Ia bahkan baru mengetahui fakta jikalau Organisasi Akuma bermarkas utama di Jepang.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepala. Memandang Hansol yang masih setia berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Terimakasih atas penjelasan yang kau berikan. Kau bisa pergi, Hansol.."

Hansol langsung membungkuk hormat. "Saya pamit undur diri, My Lord.."

Wonwoo hanya bergumam kecil sebagai balasan. Mata indahnya masih tertuju pada sosok Hansol yang beranjak pergi kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Itu artinya－Akuma dan Yakuza berdiri di negara yang sama. Bagaimana bisa?" bisik Wonwoo entah pada siapa.

 **－** **MW－**

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah melewati kamar demi kamar, menjauhi kamar hotel yang menjadi tempat untuknya mengistirahatkan diri selepas pulang dari mansion megah Kim kemarin.

Tujuan Wonwoo saat ini adalah cafe depan bangunan hotel. Ia sudah mengemas pakaiannya di koper beberapa menit lalu. Tidak banyak, sebab seluruh barang-barangnya memang masih berada di dalam koper karena kepindahan mereka dari apartement 2 hari lalu.

Lantaran Mingyu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, jadilah Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membeli makanan guna mengganjal perutnya yang tak hentinya berbunyi.

Tadinya beberapa bodyguard yang menjaga di depan kamar hotel memaksa untuk menemaninya. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka juga menawarkan diri untuk membelikan makanan yang ia inginkan. Sontak saja Wonwoo menolak dengan tegas, selain ia tak ingin merepotkan, dirinya juga membutuhkan waktu untuk melihat dunia luar.

"My Lord?" Hansol yang hendak berselisihan dengan pemuda bersurai hitam sedikit panjang membentuk poni, langsung berhenti melangkah. Wonwoo sedari tadi menunduk, wajar saja jika dia tidak melihat keberadaannya. "Maaf, bukan maksud untuk memaksa Anda. Tetapi Anda harus kembali ke kamar, Anda tidak di perbolehkan pergi kemanapun."

Wonwoo tersentak melihat keberadaan Hansol tepat di hadapannya. Matanya bergerak resah, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat agar tangan kanan Mingyu ini memberinya izin untuk keluar. "Aku－hanya ingin membeli makanan.." Wonwoo berujar seadanya. Dan kembali bersuara saat melihat gelagat Hansol yang hendak menolak. "Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, Hansol... Aku... Aku juga ingin hidup bebas seperti yang lainnya meskipun hanya beberapa menit."

Helaan nafas meluncur begitu saja dari belah bibir Hansol. Sejujurnya ia merasa tak tega melihat wajah memelas Wonwoo. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, ia harus tetap menjalankan hal yang menjadi tugasnya. Membiarkan Wonwoo pergi hanya akan mengundang kemurkaan dari Mingyu.

Masih jelas di ingatannya saat salah satu anggota Akuma membiarkan Wonwoo pergi, sang atasan yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mengakhiri hidupnya detik itu juga. Hansol hanya tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

"Harap Anda mengerti, My Lord. Segeralah kembali ke kamar jikalau tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada bodyguard yang bertugas menjaga Anda.."

 _ **Aku hanya perlu hidup seperti ini, aku hanya perlu untuk bernapas**_  
 _ **Aku hanya perlu hidup, mengapa tidak bisa?**_  
 _ **Aku berkata seakan tidak bisa**_  
 _ **Ini lebih baik untukku**_

Cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya Wonwoo menganggukkan kepala pasrah. Membalikkan tubuh rampingnya kemudian melangkah gontai menuju kamar. Di ikuti oleh Choi Hansol yang mengekor di belakang, menatap punggung rapuh Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

 **－** **MW－**

"Permisi, Sajangnim.. Ini makanan pesanan Anda.." seorang gadis berwajah oriental berujar pelan, sembari berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas penting.

Lelaki dengan mahkota abu-abu itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya, dan mengerutkan kening melihat nampan yang di bawa oleh pegawainya tersebut. "Letakkan saja disana." perintahnya seraya menunjuk meja di sudut ruangan. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Wanita tersebut segera meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa pada permukaan meja yang di tunjuk oleh sang atasan. Tersenyum ramah ketika beradu pandang dengan pemuda lain bersurai cokelat gelap yang di tata berdiri, yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Saya pamit undur diri, Kim Sajangnim, Choi Kwajangnim.." pamitnya setelah meletakkan nampan di tangannya dan membungkuk sopan. Sang direktur tak merespon sama sekali, sementara pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap bernama lengkap Choi Seungcheol membalas dengan gumaman pelan.

Setelah memastikan pegawai wanita tersebut pergi, Mingyu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol yang kebetulan juga tengah melirik ke arah atasannya itu, langsung bertanya santai. "Apa? Jika yang ingin kau tanyakan siapa yang memesan makanan ini, akulah jawabannya." jelasnya yang seakan paham akan tatapan yang Mingyu layangkan padanya. "Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali melihatmu memakan sarapan pagi. Jadi aku sengaja memesannya untukmu.."

Mingyu tak mengacuhkan perkataan Seungcheol. Meraih penanya yang tergeletak di atas permukaan kertas, lalu kembali membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada berkas-berkas yang menumpuk.

Seungcheol mendengus melihat respon tidak menyenangkan dari pemuda dingin tersebut. Dengan sedikit dongkol mengambil sumpit yang tersedia lalu memakan makanan yang awalnya ia pesan khusus untuk Mingyu.

Jam yang tergantung apik di dinding bahkan masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 7. Masih terlalu pagi untuk berkutat dengan kertas menyebalkan berkedok berkas penting.

Tetapi sepertinya waktu bukanlah panutan seorang Kim Mingyu. Seungcheol bersumpah, pria berkedudukan tertinggi di Kim Corporation itu sama sekali tidak ada beranjak dari kursi keagungannya sejak tadi malam. Dengan kata lain tidak tidur semalaman.

Seungcheol sempat berpikiran bahwa sebenarnya Kim Mingyu bukanlah manusia. Sama sekali tidak beristirahat, tetapi masih tetap fokus dalam pekerjaan. Benar-benar mengerikan. Pikirnya.

Bunyi dering ponsel disertai getaran ringan berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Mingyu sejenak. Tangan kekarnya merogoh saku celana, mengambil benda canggih yang masih berdering.

Melihat nama yang tertera di layar pintarnya, Mingyu langsung mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat dengan nada datar. Berbasa-basi dalam berbicara bukanlah tipikal seorang Mingyu. Menurutnya itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

 **["Pesawat pribadi yang Anda butuhkan sudah siap, My King. Lee Seokmin akan menjemput Anda di atas gedung Kim Corp menuju ke Bandara khusus."]**

"15 menit dari sekarang, Wonwoo harus sudah berada disini."

 **["Yes, My King.."]**

Mingyu langsung memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku celana, setelahnya merapikan berkas yang sudah ia selesaikan sebelum tangan kanannya menelpon.

Seungcheol yang melihat Mingyu terlihat sibuk merapikan meja kerjanya, mulai angkat suara. "Sudah mau berangkat?"

"Hm." Mingyu merespon singkat. Tanpa menghentikan jemarinya yang sibuk memasukkan berkas ke dalam map.

"Berapa lama kau berada di Jepang?"

"Don't know."

Seungcheol mengangguk paham. Tak lagi bersuara dan memilih untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Selesai membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya, Mingyu meraih jas hitamnya yang ia letakkan pada sandaran kursi kemudian memakainya. Beranjak pergi tanpa berniat untuk berpamitan pada pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan menu sarapannya.

Seungcheol mendengus untuk kesekian kali. Mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadinya tertuju pada figur bak model Mingyu, kembali pada makanan yang hanya tinggal sedikit.

"Aku jadi meragukan eksistensinya sebagai manusia.." Seungcheol menggoyang-goyangkan sumpitnya yang tengah menjepit Tteokbokki. "Tidak butuh makan, tidak butuh istirahat, tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menyusut. Monster macam apa Mingyu itu.."

Lelaki tampan bertubuh kekar itu langsung meringis dalam hati. Mengira bahwa dirinya juga ikut-ikutan tidak waras lantaran berbicara sendiri.

'Sepertinya aku mulai gila..' batinnya ngerih.

 **－** **MW－**

Decakan kagum tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari belah bibir tipis lelaki manis. Mata sipitnya memperhatian interior mewah pesawat pribadi yang perlahan menukik naik. Boeing tipe 747-8 VIP. Pesawat pribadi yang Wonwoo tebak harganya lebih dari 400 triliun.

Entah dari mana Mingyu mendapat uang sebanyak itu hingga bisa membeli pesawat pribadi semewah ini. Tetapi pemikiran tersebut langsung ia tepis mengingat apa status kekasihnya itu. Uang sebanyak itu pastilah hanya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan bagi Mingyu.

Terdapat sebuah kamar mewah dengan ranjang Queen Size berseprai putih bersih, bersampingan dengan kamar mandi besar yang juga mewah. Di bagian depan, terdapat satu set sofa lembut yang juga berwarna putih, di lengkapi televisi lumayan besar. Wonwoo jadi merasa bahwa dirinya tengah berada di hotel bintang lima ketimbang di dalam pesawat.

Puas memandangi desain pesawat milik kekasihnya itu, Wonwoo menolehkan kepala. Menangkap sosok sang pemilik alat transfortasi udara tengah duduk di sofa sembari membolak-balik sebuah kertas di dalam map cokelat.

Memang, hanya ada 4 orang dalam pesawat tersebut. Dirinya, Mingyu, Hansol yang duduk di cockpit bersama lelaki berwajah ramah bernama Seokmin yang tengah mengemudikan pesawat.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Mingyu berada. Mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di samping pemuda yang sama sekali tak menoleh melihat kedatangannya.

"Mingyu... Sebaiknya kau mengistirahatkan tubuhmu. Aku tahu kau sama sekali belum beristirahat sejak tadi malam.." Wonwoo berujar lembut. Salah satu tangannya memegang bahu tegap lelaki tersebut agar memandang ke arahnya.

"Tid－"

"Aku mohon, kali ini menurutlah padaku, Mingyu.." Wonwoo menyela sebelum pemuda tampan tersebut sempat menolak.

Mingyu akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Menuai senyum manis dari kekasih manisnya yang kini menarik lengannya menuju satu-satunya kamar yang tersedia.

Sesampainya disana, Wonwoo langsung menaiki ranjang super empuk itu lalu duduk dengan punggung menyandar pada headrest. Tangan kurusnya menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang berbalut jeans hitam, memberi isyarat pada Mingyu untuk merebahkan kepalanya disana.

Mingyu sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Wonwoo. Mulai memejamkan mata ketika jari-jari lentik itu membelai lembut surai abu-abunya berulang kali. Sekeras apapun ia menutupi kelelahan yang mendera tubuhnya, nyatanya Mingyu memang membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat.

Elusan lembut yang di berikan pemuda Jeon memberi kenyamanan tersendiri baginya. Rasa nyaman yang hanya Mingyu rasakan ketika bersama Jeon Wonwoo.

Tak sampai 5 menit pria di pangkuannya sudah tertidur nyenyak. Menandakan jika sang kekasih benar-benar lelah hingga langsung tertidur dalam waktu singkat. Seulas senyum terukir pada wajah indah Wonwoo. Senyuman yang bukan mengartikan kebahagiaan, melainkan sarat akan kepedihan.

 _ **Aku tidak ingin melepaskan diri**_  
 _ **Aku tidak ingin merusak diriku lagi**_  
 _ **Kenangan yang tidak berakhir bahkan ini sudah terlalu lama**_  
 _ **Aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk menang di atasnya**_

Wonwoo sedikit membungkukkan tubuh, memberi kecupan singkat pada kening berlapis kulit tan Mingyu sembari menggumamkan kalimat 'selamat tidur'.

Jemari lentiknya sama sekali tidak berhenti mengelus mahkota lelaki yang melekat erat di hati serta pikirannya. Setetes air bening meluncur tanpa sadar dari mata indah Wonwoo saat memperhatikan wajah damai Mingyu yang terlelap.

Mingyu nampak polos dan murni saat tertidur. Sangat berkebalikan ketika mata dingin itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sifatnya yang sebenarnya.

Rasa sesak itu lagi, Wonwoo kembali merasakannya. Entah apa yang mempengaruhi dirinya dulu hingga berani melalukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

Tetes demi tetesan air mata semakin deras mengalir. Membasahi pipi putih itu tanpa di minta oleh Wonwoo sendiri. Kilasan masa lalunya yang terbesit begitu saja di kepalanya membuat rasa bersalah semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

 _ **Hatiku pincang dan ini adalah akhir dari jalan**_  
 _ **Setelah membuat keputusan itu dan mengambil napas**_  
 _ **Aku merobek tubuhnya dari dalam hatiku**_  
 _ **Aku menghapus gambar yang beredar**_  
 _ **Membakar habis kenangan yang tersisa sampai ke langit**_

"Maafkan aku..."

 **TBC**

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Viyomi, mannekeen, egatoti,**

 **wonppa, wanUKISS, seira minkyu, pizzagyu, Guest, PPine,**

 **Nishabacon627, 7D, byeons, adellares**

Hayooo.. Udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa itu Mingyu?  
Oh iya, mungkin ini fic lebih menonjol Crime-nya ya.. Tapi aku usahain Romancenya seimbang sama Crimenya..

Btw makasih yang sebanyak2nya untuk yang udah fav/foll/review :'* seneng deh baca respon positif dari kalian.. Laphyuh buat yang udah ninggalin jejak :'*

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspirate by : Skydive－** **B.A.P's MV**

 _Aku hanya mencintaimu, setinggi langit...  
Kau adalah alasan aku hidup..._

 _Perasaanku penuh dengan keinginan dan harapan  
Hatiku tumbuh lebih dalam, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya._

 _Kau untukku, My One..._

 __ **[SHINee : One]**

Pesawat bertype Boeing 747-8 VIP mendarat mulus pada lapangan khusus, bandara pribadi Akuma. Sang pilot pesawat berwajah ramah, langsung beranjak keluar dari cockpit setelah memastikan alat transportasi udara tersebut aman.

Sementara Hansol, lelaki blasteran Korea-Amerika itu bergegas menuju satu-satunya kamar yang tersedia. Berniat membangunkan sang atasan yang kemungkinan masih mengistirahatkan diri.

Setibanya di sana, Hansol langsung mengulurkan tangan kemudian mengetuk pintu. Bibirnya sudah terbuka, berniat mengatakan jika mereka telah tiba di Jepang, sebelum pintu yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mewah tersebut terbuka. Ia menoleh cepat, retinanya menangkap figur semampai Wonwoo yang hanya berbalutkan bathrobe putih selutut. Jika di lihat dari rambutnya yang basah, sepertinya lelaki manis itu baru saja selesai mandi. Wonwoo nampak segar sekaligus lebih manis dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Oh, Hansol.. Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan kening berkerut samar. Cukup terkejut saat dirinya membuka pintu kamar mandi tadi, dan menemukan Hansol di sana. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjang berlapis kulit putihnya mendekati pemuda tampan tersebut.

Hansol buru-buru membungkuk hormat. Mencoba meredam rasa canggung karena sempat mengagumi tubuh semampai kekasih atasannya itu. "Kita sudah tiba di Jepang, My Lord.." tuturnya setengah gugup. Mengambil nafas sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Tadi saya berpikir Anda serta Tuan Mingyu sedang beristirahat, dan berniat untuk membangunkan.. Ternyata Anda berada di sini.."

Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas sebagai respon, setelahnya mengukir senyum manis yang khas. Sementara kedua tangannya kembali sibuk mengeringkan surai hitamnya dengan handuk putih yang ia pegang. "Baiklah.. Kau bisa pergi, Hansol. Biar aku yang membangunkan Mingyu.."

"Baik. Saya permisi, My Lord.." Hansol segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk serta berpamitan. Di tanggapi dengan anggukan singkat sang pemuda manis yang langsung memutar kenop pintu kamar.

 **[BACKSONG : SHINee－** **ONE]**

Melihat Mingyu yang masih tertidur lelap, Wonwoo terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan pemuda tampan tersebut. Memilih untuk berjalan menuju koper miliknya yang terletak dekat dengan kaca rias, lalu membuka koper tersebut dan memilah-milah baju yang akan ia kenakan.

Di tengah kesibukannya itu, Wonwoo sampai tidak menyadari jika sosok tegap sang kekasih sudah berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Setelah mendapatkan pakaian yang ia cari, dirinya langsung berdiri. Bersiap membuka bathrobe putih yang membalut tubuhnya sebelum sebuah lengan kekar melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya.

Wonwoo yang terkejut refleks memekik tertahan. Bahkan pakaian yang tadinya berada di tangannya kini sudah teronggok pada permukaan lantai. Ia mendongak, guna melihat bayangan dirinya juga pemuda yang memeluknya pada kaca rias.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya. Memberi kecupan beserta isapan lembut pada tengkuk Wonwoo. Aroma manis vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh di dekapannya ini membuatnya terbuai. Wonwoo begitu memikat. Entah harus berapa kali dirinya rela bertekuk lutut pada pemuda manis ini.

"M-Mingyu... K-kita sudah sampai di Jepa－eunghhh.." ucapan Wonwoo yang terputus-putus langsung tergantikan dengan lenguhan, saat salah satu tangan Mingyu menyusup melalui celah bathrobenya. Mengelus perut ratanya dengan gerakan teramat lembut.

Mingyu tak mengacuhkan perkataan sosok yang begitu ia puja. Lebih memilih untuk menjelajahi leher jenjang Wonwoo dengan lidah panjangnya. Memberi jilatan-jilatan menggoda yang berhasil membuat sang terkasih semakin tak terkendali. Bagi Wonwoo, sentuhan Mingyu itu bagaikan api, yang bisa membakarnya kapan saja dengan sensasi panas yang menggilakan.

Kecupan Mingyu berhenti tepat di cuping telinga pemuda Jeon. Mengulumnya sebentar lalu berbisik dengan suara berat yang menggoda. "Keberatan jika aku melakukannya?"

Wajah Wonwoo memanas. Di tengah napasnya yang tak beraturan, ia hanya menggeleng sebagai respon bahwa dirinya tak keberatan. Terlalu malu untuk menanggapi perkataan sang ketua Akuma dengan kata-kata.

Senyum menawan terukir pada wajah tampan Mingyu ketika mendapat respon positif dari Wonwoo. Menampakkan kedua taringnya yang melewati batas manusia normal. Taring yang di mata Wonwoo begitu manis sekaligus－Sexy.

Mingyu langsung menyelipkan tangan kanannya di antara belakang lutut pemuda tersebut, menggendongnya menuju ranjang besar yang ada di sana. Sesampainya di dekat ranjang berseprai putih itu, dirinya langsung merebahkan Wonwoo yang masih melingkarkan lengan pada lehernya.

Bergerak menindih tubuh ramping itu, mendekatkan wajah pada telinga Wonwoo lalu berbisik lembut, "Ketahuilah, tulisan tak akan terbaca jika kau tidak－" berhenti sejenak guna memberi kecupan sekilas pada pipi halus pemuda Jeon. "－membuka covernya.." katanya melanjutkan. Sesaat setelahnya menyambar bibir pink segar Wonwoo dan menciptakan suasana yang sarat akan gairah.

 **－** **MW－**

Wonwoo termenung. Perkataan yang Mingyu lontarkan sebelum mereka melakukan 'itu' beberapa jam lalu, masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Entah apa makna di balik perkataan itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Yang pasti, dirinya merasa terbebani. Setiap kali Mingyu akan menyentuhnya, lelaki tampan itu selalu mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang seperti teka-teki tersulit baginya. Sampai detik ini, tidak ada satu pun dari sekian banyak ungkapan yang Mingyu utarakan berhasil ia pecahkan.

Entah karena Mingyu yang terlampau cerdik merangkai kata, atau justru ia yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan.

Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Semakin dirinya mendalami rasa cintanya pada pemuda Kim itu, semakin besar pula beban yang ia tanggung. Ia rindu. Rindu akan sosok Mingyu yang hangat dan sikapnya yang manis.

Mingyu yang sekarang sama sekali tidak tertebak. Terkadang dia bersikap manis pada Wonwoo, tetapi tak jarang Mingyu bersikap tak perduli juga dingin terhadapnya. Senyum tulus yang dulu sering Wonwoo lihat, kini tergantikan dengan senyum misterius yang menurutnya mengerikan. Meskipun tak jarang Mingyu memperlihatkan senyum yang nampak normal, tapi Wonwoo tahu, ada sesuatu yang terselip di balik senyuman itu.

"...My Lord?"

Wonwoo tersentak merasakan tepukkan lembut pada bahunya. Ia mendongak, dan menemukan sosok pemuda tampan bermata sipit memandangnya khawatir.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Seokmin bertanya hati-hati. Prihatin melihat wajah pemuda manis yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang ini terlihat sedikit pucat.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Memasang ekspresi senatural mungkin, lantaran tidak ingin membuat pemuda bermarga Lee itu semakin khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa.." balasnya pelan. Keping indahnya tertuju pada Seokmin yang masih menatapnya. "Ada apa, Seokmin?"

"Tadi saya mengetuk pintu, tetapi Anda tidak merespon. Saya berpikir terjadi sesuatu pada Anda, jadi saya memilih untuk masuk. Maaf atas kelancangan saya, My Lord.." Seokmin menjelaskan, lalu membungkuk dalam setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil. Merasa sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah pemuda tersebut. "Tak apa.. Ada yang kau butuhkan hingga mencariku?"

"Kedatangan saya kemari untuk menyampaikan pada Anda jika Tuan Kim Mingyu pergi keluar. Beliau tidak bisa berpamitan langsung karena urusannya terlampau mendadak."

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk pelan. Beberapa saat memperhatikan wajah Seokmin yang berpamitan undur diri. Ia kembali bersuara saat pemuda itu sudah berbalik hendak memutar handle pintu. "Seokmin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu denganmu?"

Seokmin kembali membalikkan tubuh. Menghadap Wonwoo. "Ya, silakan tanyakan apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan, My Lord.."

Wonwoo mengambil nafas dalam. Jika di lihat dari wajah, sepertinya pemuda Lee itu adalah sosok yang jujur. "Kenapa－Akuma bisa berdiri di Jepang? Bukankah Yakuza juga di Jepang? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa 2 Organisasi berdiri di negara yang sama.." mulainya sedikit ragu. Matanya menatap Seokmin tepat di mata. "Seokmin, aku tahu kau seseorang yang jujur.. Jadi, aku memohon padamu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku."

Seokmin sontak terdiam. Ekspresinya yang tadinya tenang langsung berubah tegang saat mendengar pertanyaan pemuda Jeon. Tidak tahu harus menjawab atau sekedar merespon seperti apa.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kekasihku sendiri. Aku...aku merasa sulit hidup pada keadaan seperti ini. Ku mohon mengertilah, Seokmin.." tutur Wonwoo lagi.

Seokmin menghela nafas berat. Memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Apa－perasaan Anda akan tetap bertahan jika mengetahuinya, My Lord?"

Wonwoo refleks mengangguk patah-patah. "T-tentu.."

"Akuma adalah sindikat terorganisir terbesar di dunia. Jika Anda berpikir Yakuza, TRIAD, atau bahkan Organisasi lain yang terkenal adalah penguasa dunia kelam di dunia, Anda salah besar. Pada kenyataannya, Akuma adalah raja dari semua Organisasi yang ada."

Wonwoo tercekat. Oksigen di sekitarnya seakan menghilang mendengar kata demi kata yang meluncur dari belah bibir Seokmin.

"Perjudian ilegal, Kasino, Prostitusi, Penyelundupan, Perdagangan narkoba serta senjata api, Pembunuh bayaran, Pemerasan. Itu adalah sumber kebesaran Akuma."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo di buat terkejut atas penjelasan Seokmin. Ia bisa merasakan sesak sekaligus rasa takut yang amat sangat menyelimuti hatinya. Mingyu－

－adalah ketua dari Organisasi sekejam Akuma?

Tidak. Fakta apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Itu tidaklah mungkin!

Sedingin apapun Mingyu sekarang, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

Seokmin yang melihat keterdiaman Wonwoo, kembali menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Jika hati Anda tak mampu bertahan, bersiaplah untuk melihat kehancuran Akuma. Kehancuran Akuma sekaligus－

－pemimpinnya.."

 _Aku masih berada di titik yang sama_  
 _Bergerak sedikit saja titik itu akan bergeser_  
 _Detik itulah, bayang-bayang kehancuran menjadi nyata_

 **－** **MW－**

 **[Backsong : B.A.P－** **One Shot]**

Lamborghini Veneno Roadster berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tepat pada persimpangan jalan. Di belakangnya terdapat mobil lain, Jaguar XJ Sentinel, yang juga berhenti di tempat yang sama.

Pintu mobil sport keluaran Lamborghini terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam dengan lapisan jubah selutut berwarna sama. Menyusupkan kedua telapak tangan pada kantong jubah hitamnya, lalu berjalan angkuh menuju bangunan yang di tuju. Sementara 4 orang pria yang tadinya berada di mobil lain, berjalan di belakangnya dengan patuh.

Menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika berada di depan bangunan tersebut. Mata dinginnya hanya memperhatikan sang tangan kanan memukul-mukul Krey berbahan aluminium dengan keras.

Tak lama kemudian, tirai teras itu di tarik ke atas oleh seseorang dari dalam bangunan. Pria yang sepertinya sudah memasuki usia kepala 4 itu langsung mematung ketika melihat sosok pria tinggi di hadapannya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, lelaki berjubah hitam langsung mengarahkan moncong S&W 500 Magnum miliknya pada kepala pria tersebut. Menghasilkan bunyi ledakan khas senjata api. Dengan santai melewati sosok yang sudah meregang nyawa atas perbuatannya barusan.

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

Bunyi bising yang memekakkan telinga sekaligus jeritan tertahan terdengar berulang-ulang. Menghabisi satu persatu seluruh eksistensi yang ada, hingga hanya tersisa seorang pria dewasa dengan penampilan mewah yang khas, duduk tepat di depan sebuah meja yang di penuhi kertas berharga, uang.

Pria berperawakan sedikit tambun tercekat. Tubuhnya mendingin seiring dengan pria berjubah hitam, berjalan mendekatinya sembari mengarahkan ujung pistol tepat pada kepalanya. "Oh! Apa gerangan yang membuat ketua Akuma mengunjungi Silencer.." mencoba bersuara sesantai mungkin, dan bersikap seolah tak merasa bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya.

Tersenyum meremehkan. Lalu menyahut santai. "Membantai pengkhianat.."

"Pengkhianat? Lelucon macam apa yang baru saja kau katakan, heh?" menyilangkan tangan di dada, sementara retinanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki yang berdiri menghadapnya. "Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu bahwa aku...sudah keluar dari Akuma, hm?"

Pemuda yang masih setia mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke kepala pria tua bersedekap. Ekspresinya yang tadi terlihat datar, berubah drastis. Menatap dingin sang 'mantan bawahan' dengan kilatan berbahaya. "Pemerasan terhadap anggota Yakuza dengan memakai Akuma sebagai dalih." senyum mengerikan terukir pada wajah tampannya melihat reaksi pria tersebut. Ia bisa melihat kilat ketakutan di matanya. "Masih mengingat perjanjian saat terikat dengan Akuma, Dai Yamamoto-san? Berkhianat sama dengan－mati.."

Selesai dengan ucapannya, ia langsung menekan pelatuk S&W 500 Magnum miliknya. Menimbulkan bunyi ledakan yang tak lagi asing di telinganya sendiri. Dai Yamamoto, menekan dada kirinya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran benda kecil namun tajam sekaligus mematikan, peluru. Dirinya terbatuk pelan, menyemburkan cairan merah pekat yang berhasil membuat sudut bibir pria tampan tertarik naik.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, melayangkan tatapan benci pada pemuda tersebut. "K-kau ben...benar hahh brengsek, Kimu Mingiyu.. K-kau－" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Dai Yamamoto jatuh tersungkur dari kursinya. Menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Puas memandangi hasil kerja senjata kesayangannya, pria yang di panggil oleh Dai Yamamoto Kimu Mingiyu langsung membalikkan tubuh. Memandang sang tangan kanan beserta bawahannya yang lain, sibuk memasukkan uang yang berserak di atas meja ke dalam sebuah tas.

"Hansol, segera bereskan tempat ini." perintahnya dengan wajah yang kembali datar.

Sang pemilik nama langsung mengangguk patuh. "Yes, My King.."

Kimu Mingiyu melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Berjalan santai menuju Lamborghini Veneno Roadster yang terparkir di persimpangan jalan.

Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung bergerak masuk kemudian menurunkan kaca mobil. Menyaksikan dari jauh ke-4 bawahannya berjalan menjauh dari markas Silencer. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ledakan keras dari bangunan tersebut.

Melihat kobaran api yang mulai memakan habis markas Silencer, membuatnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengisyaratkan kelicikan di baliknya. Kimu Mingiyu kembali menaikkan kaca mobilnya, menghidupkan mesinnya kemudian memacu mobil tersebut membelah jalanan yang sepi di tengah gelapnya malam.

Dengan kecepatan mobil sport yang tak lagi di ragukan, membuatnya hanya memakan waktu 20 menit untuk tiba di sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan Neon Box bertuliskan A-gam.

A-gam, kependekan dari Akuma Gambling. Salah satu tempat Perjudian Ilegal yang di naungi oleh Organisasi Akuma.

Kimu Mingiyu, dengan nama Korea Kim Mingyu, yang tak lain adalah pemimpin Organisasi tersebut, langsung beranjak keluar dari mobil edisi terbatas miliknya. Berjalan dengan kesan angkuh khas pemimpin dunia kelam.

Kedua bodyguard yang berdiri di sisi pintu masuk A-gam, langsung membungkuk dalam sembari menyilangkan tangan kanan yang di kepal di antara dada dan bahu. Salam hormat khas Akuma. "Konbanwa, Kimu Mingiyu-sama.." sapa keduanya sopan.

Mingyu bergumam sekilas sebagai respon. Kembali melangkahkan kaki ketika kedua pria bertubuh kekar tersebut bergerak, memberi akses masuk pada sang atasan.

Aroma alkohol bercampur bau asap rokok yang begitu kuat, langsung menusuk hidung mancungnya seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hal yang biasa jika menapakkan kaki di tempat perjudian.

Mengabaikan beberapa bawahannya yang menyapa, Mingyu lebih memilih menarik salah satu kursi yang berisi 3 orang pria berlainan usia. Mereka terlihat sibuk bercakap-cakap sebelum mendengar deritan kursi yang di tarik. Salah satunya yang terlihat paling muda, langsung menyunggingkan senyum melihat kedatangannya.

"Oh! Lihat siapa yang datang, ketua Akuma.." pria berwajah tampan dengan hidung mancung serta mata sipitnya, Ren Watanabe, berujar pelan. Menyambut sosok yang di tunggu. Dirinya mengulurkan tangan lalu bertanya ramah. "O genki desu ka, Kimu Mingiyu-sama?"

Mingyu menyambut uluran tangan itu sekilas. "Genki desu." jawabnya singkat. Tanpa repot-repot membalas senyuman yang di tujukan untuknya. "Hal menarik apa yang membuat anak 'Bangsawan' mengundangku ke sini, hm?" tanyanya datar.

Ren melirik sekilas Ryuzaki yang duduk di sebelahnya, lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada pria bersurai abu-abu. "Saham besar di Jepang beserta cek 1 triliun. Tidakkah itu menggiurkan, Mingiyu-sama?" sahutnya sembari bersedekap. Memperlihatkan sifat sombong khas anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

Mingyu mengangkat bahu. Tidak begitu perduli dengan penawaran yang di tawarkan. Percayalah, pendapatan Akuma selama 3 hari bahkan lebih dari jumlah yang lelaki itu sebutkan. Tetapi, mendengar kata 'saham besar' membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Jika dirinya menang, ia bisa menjual saham itu dan menambah saham untuk perusahaannya di Korea.

"Hajimemashou." ujar Mingyu akhirnya. Mengundang senyum kemenangan pada wajah tampan Ren, Ryuzaki, maupun Shigeo.

Melihat senyuman yang mereka ukir pada wajah masing-masing, sang pemimpin Akuma hanya membalas dengan seringai misterius. 'Ketahuilah bahwa－

－Kim Mingyu lebih licik dari yang kalian bayangkan..'

 **－** **MW－**

Sedan berwarna hitam metalik, Jaguar XJ Sentinel, melaju kencang di tengah sepinya jalan. Hal yang wajar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat, hanya orang-orang yang berbaur dalam dunia 'gelap' lah yang mau berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini. Layaknya mereka.

Pria perpaduan antara tampan dan imut bermata sipit, dengan rambut pirang yang di tata acak-acakkan, menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri tempat sang pengemudi mobil anti peluru yang di naikinya. "Hansol, kau sudah bertemu dengan Wonu-sama 'kan? Bagaimana wajahnya? Kau tahu, aku begitu penasaran seperti apa rupa dari kekasih Kimu Mingiyu-sama.." ia bertanya sekaligus memberi pernyataan dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

Hansol yang mendengar itu, sontak menoleh sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau mati muda kalau-kalau secara mendadak ada mobil lain yang melintas di depan sana. "Lupa jika kau adalah warga negara Korea, Kwon Soonyoung?" bukannya menjawab, Hansol justru memberi pertanyaan lain. "Bahasa Jepang mu memang patut di acungi jempol. Tetapi itu tidak menutupi fakta bahwa kau adalah orang Korea.."

Pria yang di panggil Soonyoung mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Hansol. "Dan fakta yang harus kau tahu, tanah yang kita pijak adalah Jepang, bukan tanah kelahiranku!"

"Apa katamu saja.." sahut pemuda blasteran tak perduli.

Soonyoung memajukan bibirnya. Bertindak sok imut tetapi malah membuat sang lawan bicara mengeryit jijik.

"Jangan memasang wajah menggelikan, Kwon. Kau sangat tidak pantas berekspresi seperti itu."

Soonyoung tak mengacuhkan perkataan berupa sindiran dari pemuda Choi. Ia justru memasang wajah semangat ketika kembali mengingat niat awalnya. Perihal kekasih ketua Akuma. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hansol! Katakan padaku, seperti apa ciri-ciri kekasih Kimu Mingiyu-sama!" pintanya semangat. Yang sebenarnya lebih pantas di katakan desakan daripada permintaan.

Hansol terdiam beberapa detik. Guna membuka rekaman rupa Jeon Wonwoo di dalam benaknya. Setelah kilasan wajah manis Wonwoo tergambar jelas di pikirannya, ia langsung bersuara. "Dia tinggi, ramping, kulitnya sangat putih dan halus, wajahnya sangat manis menjurus cantik.." menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak, hanya untuk mengukir senyum aneh. "Juga－sexy.." lanjutnya lagi dengan suara pelan. Terlampau pelan hingga suaranya tertelan dengan suara mesin mobil.

Hansol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala begitu menyadari perkataannya terakhir. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan, sungguh, dirinya tidak bermaksud menaruh pujian 'seintim' itu pada kekasih atasannya. Kata itu terucap begitu saja,  
tanpa niatan sama sekali.

Tetapi, sepertinya gumaman Hansol yang terakhir sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh Soonyoung maupun kedua anggota Akuma yang berada di belakang. Terbukti saat ini pemuda bermarga Kwon di sampingnya sibuk menerawang, menggabungkan ciri-ciri yang Hansol sebutkan hingga membentuk figur yang ia bayangkan adalah Wonwoo.

Soonyoung yang sudah mendapat gambaran seorang Wonwoo－sesuai pemikirannya sendiri－langsung bersuara. "Wonu-sama manis sekali.. Kimu Mingiyu-sama sangat beruntung! Andai aku menjadi dirinya.." celetuknya masih dengan pandangan menerawang.

Hansol langsung menoleh cepat. Keningnya berkerut samar mendengar ucapan pria di sampingnya. "Kau...berharap ingin menjadi Kimu Mingiyu-sama?" tanyanya heran, yang refleks di angguki oleh Soonyoung. "Sungguh Soon, semisal wajahmu adalah wajah pemimpin Akuma, tubuhmu tetaplah tidak mendukung. Dia tinggi dan tegap, sementara kau－OUH! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Kau menghinaku, sialan!"

"Itu fakta!"

"Kau tidak beda jauh dariku, Choi! Berkaca lah sekali-kali!"

Skakmat. Hansol menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat mendengarnya. Ia mengatai Soonyoung pendek, yang pada kenyataannya tinggi tubuhnya pun tidak beda jauh dengan lelaki bermarga Kwon. Sial. Kalau sudah begini, Hansol jadi menyesali lantaran memusuhi susu yang katanya tinggi kalsium sejak kecil.

 **－** **MW－**

Suasana tegang yang kentara melingkari sebuah meja berisikan 4 orang pria. Lebih tepatnya hanya 2 di antaranya. Seorang pria bermahkota perpaduan merah dan hitam, nampak mengukir seringai tipis. Sementara seorang pria lagi hanya duduk santai dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Ren Watanabe, pria bersurai merah gelap, menatap penuh arti sebuah kartu yang hanya tersisa satu di tangannya. Meletakkan kartu tersebut di antara kartu lain pada permukaan meja, sembari memasang senyum kemenangan. 1 saham besar beserta cek 1 triliun akan menjadi miliknya. Ia yakin itu.

Baik itu Ryuzaki Nakamura maupun Shigeo Tanaka yang sedari tadi merasa tegang, kini hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Pasalnya mereka sama-sama memiliki 3 kartu di tangan, sementara Ren juga Mingyu memiliki sisa 1 kartu. Sudah jelas pemenangnya di antara kedua pria tampan tersebut.

Mingyu meletakkan kartunya dengan santai. Mata tajamnya bisa melihat bagaimana terkejutnya Ren ketika melihat kartu miliknya.

Terdiam beberapa saat dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main, Ren yang tengah menatapi kartu yang tadi di letakkan oleh Mingyu, perlahan mendongak dan menatap pemuda tan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia yang melakukan shuffle, dan dirinya bisa memastikan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memegang kartu Joker. Lalu, bagaimana bisa Mingyu mendapatkan kartu itu?

Mingyu berdiri tegak, melipat tangan di dada seraya menatap Ren datar. "Berkas Saham, Cek 1 triliun. Dalam 24 jam tidak sampai ke markas Akuma, bersiaplah untuk－mati."

Setelah berucap demikian, sang pemimpin Akuma tersebut langsung beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan ketiga pria yang menatap kepergiannya dengan raut kesal bukan main. Terlebih Ren, ia sampai mengepalkan tangan lantaran merasa di remehkan oleh pria yang menurutnya bukan apa-apa di bandingkan dengan dirinya.

Mingyu menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi Ren yang ia lihat sekilas saat hendak pergi. Jangan sebut dirinya pemimpin Akuma jika ia tidak bisa membaca gerak-gerik licik pemuda bermarga Watanabe itu. Ia paham, sangat paham apa siasat Ren saat menerima kekalahan.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, merasa bagian belakang tubuhnya seperti di hantam benda kecil yang beberapa detik kemudian menggelinding dari kemeja hitamnya lalu terjatuh ke bawah dan memantul kecil di lantai. Sebuah peluru yang tak lain adalah milik Ren Watanabe.

Tangan kekar Mingyu merogoh saku jubah hitamnya, mengambil benda kebanggaannya dari dalam sana. Menekuk tangan kanan hingga S&W 500 Magnum miliknya berada di atas bahunya sendiri, dan menekan pelatuknya santai.

 **DOR!**

"AKHH!"

Tanpa melihat target sama sekali. Tetapi peluru miliknya tepat mengenai sasaran. Jeritan kesakitan Ren yang baru saja Mingyu dengar adalah buktinya.

Ketahuilah, ketua Akuma bukanlah seorang pengecut yang menggunakan pistol redam suara untuk menyerang lawan. Seperti yang Ren lakukan. Lagipula, Mingyu sangat menyukai sensasi suara ledakan dari senjata api kesayangannya.

Tidak memperdulikan keadaan A-gam yang mulai histeris karena suara tembakan barusan, ataupun Ryuzaki dan Shigeo yang shock melihat Ren yang memuntahkan darah, Mingyu malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan bangunan tersebut. Tanpa rasa bersalah ataupun prihatin.

"Mencari perkara denganku sama saja dengan－

－mengantar nyawa."

bisiknya dengan seringai mengerikan.

Mingyu memasuki mobil sport miliknya saat tiba di area parkir. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kedua bodyguard yang berjaga di depan pintu, menanyakan apakah di dalam telah terjadi keributan.

Melajukan Lamborghini Veneno Roadster itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membelah jalanan yang bisa di bilang sangat sepi.

Jarak dari A-gam menuju markas Akuma seharusnya memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Seharusnya.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Mingyu. Lelaki Kim itu patut di beri penghargaan dalam hal menyetir. Hanya dengan 25 menit mobil edisi terbatas itu sudah berhenti tepat di depan gundukan halus pada permukaan aspal. Alat yang sebenarnya adalah pemindai untuk mendeteksi mobil yang akan memasuki jalan tersembunyi, yang sepintas di lihat hanya seperti gundukan aspal biasa.

Jika alat tersebut menandai mobil di depannya, maka gundukan itu akan tertekan ke bawah dan memperlihatkan lorong panjang tanpa penerangan. Jalan bawah tanah yang tak lain adalah jalur menuju markas utama Akuma. Lebarnya bisa memuat 2 buah mobil sekaligus. Mingyu kembali melajukan mobilnya, dan sedetik setelahnya jalan tersebut kembali naik dan tertutup sempurna. Seperti tidak pernah ada jalan di baliknya.

Jalan bawah tanah Akuma bukan sekedar jalan layaknya jalanan biasa yang terarah lurus ke depan. Selain pengamanannya yang amat ketat, terdapat juga sebuah labirin rumit yang di buat khusus. Hanya segelintir anggota berstatus tinggi di Akuma yang mengetahuinya.

Bukan. Markas utama Akuma bukanlah bangunan bawah tanah. Jalan itu hanya sekedar jalur khusus yang sengaja di buat untuk keamanan. Ujung dari lorong ada alat pemindai seperti sebelumnya, dengan tugas yang sama pula. Mendeteksi mobil yang ada di depan kemudian terbuka otomatis jika alat tersebut menandainya.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobil di antara deretan mobil sport lainnya. Bergerak keluar dan di sambut salam khas Akuma dari beberapa bawahannya yang berjaga di depan pintu.

Pria bertubuh kekar dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan ketidakramahan, segera membukakan pintu. "Silakan masuk, My King."

Anggukkan singkat Mingyu berikan sebagai respon. Melangkah lebar menyusuri ruangan super besar menuju sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke lantai 2. Menapaki anak tangga satu-persatu sampai langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu bercat hitam dengan ukiran Serigala besar. Lambang Organisasi Akuma.

Memutar handle pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Takut jika dirinya membangunkan sosok yang tengah tertidur di dalam. Sesaat setelah menutup pintu, Mingyu membalikkan tubuh dan keping tajamnya menangkap punggung seseorang yang sangat di kenalinya duduk pada tepi ranjang. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 lewat 15 menit. Sudah terlalu larut bagi sang terkasih untuk terjaga.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Mingyu. Melangkah mendekati Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak merespon. Kerutan samar menghiasi kening Mingyu. Tidak biasanya pemuda manis itu bersikap seperti ini padanya. Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan selama beberapa jam terakhir. Pikirnya.

Cukup lama terlarut dalam keterdiaman, Wonwoo akhirnya membuka suara. "Mingyu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya lirih. Tanpa membalikkan tubuh atau sekedar menolehkan kepala pada sang lawan bicara.

Mingyu mengangguk singkat. Meskipun ia tahu Wonwoo tidak akan melihatnya.

Wonwoo berdiri. Kembali bersuara masih dengan memunggungi pemuda Kim. "Apa artinya aku bagimu?" suaranya terdengar sarat akan kesedihan. Entah karena apa, hanya dirinya serta hatinya sendiri yang tahu.

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari belah bibir sedikit tebal milik Mingyu. Lelaki dengan surai abu-abu itu justru meraih pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, menariknya dengan sedikit mencengkram tangan kurusnya.

Perlakuan Mingyu membuat ribuan pertanyaan berputar-putar di benak Wonwoo. Kerutan samar di kening putihnya memperlihatkan dengan jelas kebingungan yang melanda dirinya. Dan ia semakin di buat tidak mengerti karena Mingyu membawanya menghadap cermin full body yang tersedia di kamar luas tersebut.

Mingyu berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh ramping pemuda Jeon. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengangkat dagu runcing Wonwoo untuk memandang ke arah cermin. "Perhatikan dengan seksama.." bisiknya tepat di telinga pemuda manis. Wonwoo menurutinya, menatap ke arah cermin dimana di sana terdapat pantulan dirinya bersama sosok tegap Mingyu yang seolah-olah tengah membalas tatapannya melalui kaca. "Kau bisa melihat bahwa kita adalah satu. Bukankah pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab hanya dengan melihat pantulan di cermin itu, Jeon Wonwoo.."

Wonwoo terdiam. Membiarkan ujung hidung mancung Mingyu membelai tengkuknya hingga akhirnya bersentuhan dengan daun telinganya.

"Kau adalah hidup.. Tidak ada dirimu di sampingku itu berarti tak ada kehidupan bagiku.."

Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengarnya. Bukan karena merasa bahagia lantaran posisinya begitu berarti untuk Mingyu, melainkan rasa takut yang tak beralasan. Lelaki tampan itu mencintainya dengan 'tidak normal'. Hal itu yang membuat keraguannya untuk bertahan semakin membuncah.

Mingyu sedikit memiringkan kepala, kilatan matanya menggambarkan makna yang di artikan Wonwoo bukanlah hal yang baik. "Kau tahu, aku akan mempertahankan eksistensimu untuk terus berada di sisiku. Tidak perduli apapun rintangan yang harus ku lalui, aku akan terus membuatmu berdiri patuh di sampingku dengan－

－nyawaku sebagai jaminan.."

 **TBC**

 **Q : Sebenernya apa masa lalu mereka? Kenapa Wonwoo kayak merasa bersalah banget?**

 **A : Itu bakal aku jelaskan nanti kok. Tapi gak tau entah kapan, karna itu adalah inti cerita jadi aku gak bisa beberin disembarang chapter. /sungkem/**

Itu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dominan di lontarkan para reader ya :'*  
Oh iya, ini aku juga bakal balas beberapa Review dari kalian. Hanya beberapa, karna akunya ngepost dari warnet, waktunya gak keburu kalo harus balas satu-persatu.  
Untuk yang reviewnya belum aku respon jangan berkecil hati / merasa diasingkan ya :')

 **seira minkyu :** Suka karakter Mingyu yang begini? Yakin masih suka sehabis baca chapter ini? Ini belum seberapa loooh, banggyu bisa lebih kejam dari itu /pasang senyum sok misterius/  
Thanks untuk koreksinya ya sayang.. Agak2 ngantuk pas ngerjain, jadilah banyak typo :')

 **kembarannya KylaMassie :** Yap bener! Mingyu itu ketua Akuma. Untuk babeh kups sih... hayoo coba tebak dia siapanya Mingyu /dirajam/  
Thanks untuk reviewmu yang panjangnya kaya anunya Mingyu ya sayang :'* /kok ambigu ya/

 **avs1105 :** Fanfic ini akan jelas seiring berjalannya cerita. Beribu maaf untuk dirimu yang belum paham karna belum ada penjelasan soal masa lalu mereka /cries/  
Bukan kok bukan, Wonwoo gak pernah buat Mingyu kecelakaan.. Wonwoo cuma buat banggyu klepek2 /pasang muka songong/  
Jangan pernah bosan buat nunggu inti ceritanya ya sayang :'*

 **Jww8 :** Sebenernya fic ini memang di sengaja pake bahasa yang ringan. Selain karna belum tentu semua reader suka cerita dengan bahasa yang sulit dipahami, akunya juga gak bisa buat bahasa yang berat. Jadi aku buat sesuai kemampuan otakku berpikir.. Maaf nde /sungkem/  
Tapi aku bakal usahain untuk buat yang bahasanya sedikit lebih berat ;')

 **adellares :** Kaya main tebak2an? Kaya aku dong, bisa nebak kalo dihatinya banggyu cuma ada Wonu ceolang /muka songong mode on/  
Entah Mingyu bisa disebut sebagai Mafia atau bukan, tapi kurang lebih emg begitu sih /kok labil diriku ini/ :')

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **mannekeen, Viyomi, WooMina, kembarannya KylaMassie, Firdha858, pizzagyu**

 **wonppa, 7D, Dazzpicable, Guest(1), fxznaexo, avs1105, Jww8**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha, bonanona, adellares, MoniqJen, ddazed, meanieland**

 **Mocca2294, Guest(2), nikeagustina16, Guest(3), Guest(4).**

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


End file.
